1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a common type of flat panel display currently in use. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field by applying different potentials to a pixel electrode and a common electrode of a liquid crystal display panel in which a liquid crystal layer is formed between a lower panel and an upper panel to change arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and as a result, displays an image by controlling polarization of incident light.
The lower may include thin film transistors and the upper panel may face the lower panel. In the lower panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal, a data line transferring a data signal, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like are generally formed. In the upper panel, a light block, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed, and at least one thereof may be formed in the lower panel.
In a general liquid crystal display, two substrates for the lower panel and the upper panel are used, and a process of forming and bonding the aforementioned constituent elements onto each substrate is required. As a result, the liquid crystal display panel is heavy and thick, and there is a problem in costs, a processing time, and the like. Recently, a technique for manufacturing a display device by forming a tunnel-shaped structure on one substrate and injecting a liquid crystal into the structure has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.